Lessons in Love: Part 2 - The Taking of Honey Lemon's Innocence
by vthalfmann
Summary: After the events of part 1, Honey Lemon's mind has fallen into a dark and terrible place. Only the tender, healing power of lesbian love can save her from a fate worse than death. Are you ready for a story where the heroes become the villains and the villains become genuine heroes? Here it is.


Lessons in Love: Part 2

The Taking of Honey Lemon's Innocence

by Verlin Thomas Halfmann

Honey Lemon had finally found her happily ever after. She was with the man of her dreams and it seemed like life could not get any better. Until the fateful day when it all came crashing down. The day that _she_ reentered their lives.

The last thing that Honey Lemon remembered was a peculiar humming sound – it was the sound of razor sharp graphene blades slicing through air. She awoke in a dimly lit room that smelled musty and old. She shivered. The reason that the room seemed so familiar is that it was the very same one where Momakase had taken Wasabi for the very first time.

"Hello, darling, back with us I see. We need to talk..."

The strange thing was that Honey Lemon was not tied up or restrained in any way. She did not have her purse or her Big Hero 6 costume, and that made her feel vulnerable.

"...you see...you never properly thanked us for what we did for the two of you."

"Thanked you?" Honey Lemon said.

"Oh, yes. We gave you something precious – and you gave us something breath-taking in return. In my eyes, this makes us all accountable to one another. I am here to tell you that I have tasted something special, and I want more!

"I want a piece – just a small piece – of your happiness. You will never even know that I am there. Please think about it, dear, and meet me back here in one week with your answer. Are you willing to share Wasabi with me? It is your choice. Give it some thought."

Momokase sounded like she was being generous.

The next week seemed to drag by at glacial pace. Honey Lemon's mind was spinning and her emotions in turmoil. One week later, she went to the same abandoned warehouse. This time she brought a gift.

Momakase stood silently in the shadows, appraising the young woman, before saying anything. She drank in the girl's tall lithe figure and her waterfall of luxurious, silken hair. Honey Lemon was so cute and sweet that it almost hurt to look at her.

"Wine?" Momakase said, stepping into the light. "Is that white wine?"

Honey Lemon shyly passed it over.

The older woman's eyes widened in surprise. The wine had been opened and expertly resealed, but there was very little missing.

"My goodness!" Momakase took a deep breath, "Where did you get this? Do you know how rare and expensive this is?"

"I got it from Fred – it is from his father's personal cellar."

"What a wonderful thing to offer! I suppose I have my answer. It is going to be so good working with the two of you. You and Wasabi and I share a very special bond."

Honey Lemon shivered as the upper right hand side of the other woman's forehead began to glow with a pale green light. "You are not the only one whose emotions and sensations I am now able to feel. It works best when two minds have something in common."

"May we taste it?" Honey Lemon said, politely, nodding toward the wine.

"Of course, darling. I have some glasses."

The two women toasted each other."

"Delightful." Momakase said. "But really, this just is not done. A fine wine like this deserves an equally fine meal to go with it. Let's see – to celebrate – shall we meet again next week? I will make dinner for the both of us. A final peace offering to seal the bargain."

Honey Lemon, who had not even tasted the wine, agreed and made preparations for a very special evening. The hard part was escaping from Wasabi, who insisted that they spend almost all of their spare time together. She finally used the excuse that she had a headache.

There was an elegant table set up in warehouse, with flowers and candles, it was all very swank. Momokase scooted out a chair in order for Honey Lemon to sit down and began to prepare the food. She was an artist! Honey Lemon had never tasted anything like it.

Momokase chatted gaily and sipped at the wine. "I am so glad that you decided to be so civilized about this. Many girls your age can be so immature. That is why it is so precious for me to live your relationship along with you. It is something that I never got to experience for myself. The longer I stay with Obake, the more that I come to appreciate his viewpoint."

"Why did you even bother asking for permission?" Honey Lemon asked, curiously. "You did not ask before."

"Well – that was Bob – and it was inexcusably rude! I have come to appreciate the pleasantries of civilized living as I age. I am getting old, you see, and my body is beginning to betray me. Just last week, I was so clumsy that I was almost caught by the police. Really, I only just escaped by a hair.

"Is...is it getting warm in here?" Momokase said, looking slightly perturbed.

"Well," Honey Lemon said, quickly, "Wasabi and I want this to be special for you. We hope that you will have as much fun as we do. We should script this very carefully. You know, so that we get things right."

But the other woman was becoming concerned now. He lips had gone numb and the numbness was quickly spreading throughout her body. She looked at Honey Lemon in sudden horror, and said: "You!"

Momakase tried to snatch out one of her graphene blades, but numb fingers lost their grip, and it clattered to the ground. Her eyes widened in growing horror at the look of pure hatred that was spreading across the young girl's face – twisting it into something unrecognizable.

"_Monster!_" Honey Lemon's normally carefree voice sounded hurt and hoarse and harsh. Her fists were clenched. Her body was shaking with rage. "Liar! _Slut!"_

_Thud!_

Momakase's head crashed heavily to the table.

"I..." Honey Lemon began, softly, her voice cracking with emotion. "...I was there at the police station when they brought him in. It was shift change, and almost the entire department was there. Do you know what is like to walk down the street and see a police officer staring at him...leering and smirking. Do you know what Professor Granville had to do to keep it quiet? Do you know the conversation that she had to have with the police and the board of directors? We were on the verge of a lawsuit that could have bankrupted the school and ruined all of our lives forever! You didn't just rape him, you humiliated him in front of all of the people that he cared about the most. Then you..."

Momakase's head was turned away from Honey Lemon, so she could only imagine what the girl looked like.

"...then you acted like you were doing him...doing us...some kind of favor! He was so sweet and concerned that someone might take my virginity – well, did it ever occur to you that I might have found it special to take his? You stole that from me! And the worst thing..."

Her voice caught and broke off in a sob. Her tone kept getting angrier and angrier.

"The worst thing is that you made him think that he had killed us all! That he was responsible for murdering his best friends! Did—did you think that was funny? Did you and Obake laugh about that? After everything...after everything you still could not leave us alone. You were in our heads when we tried to...to make things right...the way they were supposed to be...the way they should have been. You and that perverted cripple didn't just rape him – you raped both of us! You said it was to relive the follies of your youth – well – who gave you the right to steal ours!

"Oh, God..."

Momakase could imagine the girl burying her face in her hands. She was beginning to sob openly now and was unable to control her voice.

"You...you even...you even..."

She had difficulty verbalizing this part.

"You even made him enjoy it! How many times did you take him? Ten? Twenty? He told me that, near the end, he used to take the same route home from school in order to make it easy for you to pick him up. He still kept it up even after you stopped. He was hoping you would come back. For a time..."

Momokase was inwardly writhing in sympathetic agony. Her face was numb, but she could clearly see the puddle of tears flowing outward on the table. Those were not Honey Lemon's tears – those were her own. Every time Honey Lemon uttered a sentence, Momakase could have sworn that nothing could ever be as pain racked and sad as this. Yet the agony just went on and on, got worse and worse.

"….for a time he actually thought that he loved you! I will never, ever forgive you for that! I wasn't his first love – _YOU WERE! I_ – _I HATE YOU!_"

This, Momakase realized, was the sweet little flower that everyone thought so highly of that they would do anything to protect her. The picture of pure innocence. Obake thought he was so clever, pulling strings and manipulating people, how had he missed this?

Then a horrible thought occurred to her. Perhaps he had not. Perhaps Momakase was just another loose end that needed to be tidied up. Was he going to destroy this young girl as well? Could he actually be such a monster? Well, she supposed, he was in good company. Maybe they were both monsters who did not deserve to live.

Honey Lemon had composed herself somewhat. Now her voice steadied with rage.

"You may be a master chef and a master thief, but I am a master of Chemistry. I can synthesize anything. We had project at school on the merits of capital punishment and the death penalty. I did my research.

"Why couldn't you just get caught by the police! It did not have to turn out this way. They would have locked you up and you would never have bothered us or anyone else ever again. Well, this time I fixed you. This time I upped the dose. In a few minutes you are going to be dead. I have some very special chemicals that will dissolve your body without a trace, and no one is ever going to hear from you ever again. No one is going to miss a person like you. You are never going to be able to hurt us! You are never going to come between us!

"I know you are paralyzed," Honey Lemon began to sob again. It was a heart breaking, wounded kind of sound. "but you can still hear me. I want you to spend your last few minutes thinking about what you did to us. Despite everything, we were happy, until you thought you could just come back and rip it away! You were going to steal him from me and start the same cycle all over again! Well, unlike him, I am not going to stand for it! He is everything to me!"

Abruptly, her voice went completely calm and lifeless.

"I am not a mean person – I can't stay and watch this. I just wanted you to know that you are getting exactly what you deserve."

That could have been it. Perhaps it should have been it. But it was not.

"Warning." A gentle voice suddenly chimed in. "Threat to human life detected. Please stand aside and I will administer immediate medical attention."

"Baymax!" Honey Lemon screamed in horror! "What are you doing here?"

"Threat to human life detected. Please stand aside. I will administer medical care. Scanning..."

The pudgy robot shoved past her and stood over Momakase. Complex chemical formulas flashed across its chest.

"Multiple toxic agents identified. Synthesizing antidotes. I will now administer antidotes."

He placed a pudgy hand on Momakase's back.

"Bed rest and fluids are highly recommended. Full recovery should take place in approximately one week."

Honey Lemon backed away, staring in horror. Baymax was a walking recording device. Everything that had transpired was stored in his memory banks. A complete recording of the attempted murder. Her life was over! It was not Momakase that would rot away the rest her life in prison, it was Honey Lemon. By the time the police arrived, Momakase would be recovered enough to move and would be long gone.

Maybe it want not too late. Chemicals could destroy a robot just like they could destroy a human body. But even as the thought occurred to her, her courage failed her. She collapsed in upon herself and just...gave...up.

Momakase tried to breathe. It gradually became easier and easier. It took almost five minutes before she could manage to sit back up.

Honey Lemon should have fled. Instead, she was backed into a corner of the room, facing the wall, head bowed, her shoulders shaking and sobbing like it was the end of the world. Momakase was regaining control of her limbs. She picked up one of her glimmering graphene blades and considered. It would be easy. There was nothing that the robot could do to stop her. The trouble was, she was a thief and not a murderer. She had never actually killed anyone.

It took several minutes of deep thought before she came to a decision. She carefully placed the blade onto the table and began to approach Honey Lemon. Her balance was off, so she she was lurching noticeably, but each passing second was making a difference.

The trouble with the sweet and innocent ones, Momakase decided, is that they tended to fixate on the first man that came along. They made such men the center of their Universe and subsumed their identity into his. Considering the manner in which the two had come together…

She mentally kicked herself. No wonder she was welded to him like an iron girder to a steel bridge! It might seem romantic on the surface, but it was actually a sick and unhealthy relationship. She had taken Wasabi's pain – made it her own – and then blown it up all out of proportion. It was like a cancer, eating her up from within. But what to do about it? How to excise the disease and still leave the healthy tissue intact? It would take a lot of tough love to pry the young girl loose and give her back a sense of independent self identity.

"This..." she said, tenderly, voice wavering, eyes welling with tears, "...is my fault. I am so, so sorry! I should have known! How could I have been so stupid!"

Honey Lemon slowly stopped crying and was hiccoughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Why, little Honey Lemon? Why didn't you listen to what I was saying?"

Honey Lemon could not see it, but the older woman had begun to hesitantly remove her own clothes.

Momakase could not help but reflect on her folly. She had been so intent on re-living the disaster of her first love, that she had created a monster even more damaged than she was – a young girl, wounded in an entirely different way – that was willing to cross a line that even Momakase had never dared to approach.

"I do not just love Wasabi. I love you as well. You are a trusting and innocent child with no experience with men. Don't you see? You are the one with whom I chose to relive my youth, because _I was just like you_. You know what it is like when everything goes right, but you are too young to understand what it is like when everything goes wrong! The hurt – the pain – it scars you – it tears out your heart and changes you forever. You just want to kill off your emotions and treat other people as badly as they treated you. The pain that you are feeling now...that is _nothing_!"

The young girl had stopped snuffling and was now staring rigidly into the corner, just listening.

Momokase touched the young girl's shoulder, and Honey Lemon reflexively jumped.

"I don't think you know just what a treasure that you found in that lovely man. A tall, strapping fellow who is so secure about himself that he is not afraid to look vulnerable. You may think that he is weak...but is he really? Does he act like a man whose world has ended? Wasabi is stronger than that...much stronger. He doesn't care about what other people think because you are his world now. He is the happiest that he has ever been or ever will be. Do you really wonder why I fell in love with him? Dear, sweet Honey Lemon. You are a victim of perspective – it can turn pleasure into pain and harmless fun into the vilest acts of sadism.

"Jealousy and hatred are horrible, evil things." Momakase continued. "Worse than any physical violation that you or he will ever experience. You cannot let it consume you, Honey Lemon. My brave, sweet little girl. _I will not let it consume you!_"

Slowly and with infinite tenderness, Momakase began to undress the tall girl.

Momakase knew only one thing – she _had_ to make this right! No one would be allowed to fall into a pit of darkness on her watch. She owed it not only to Honey Lemon but to herself.

"You are too young to let your life end in that same way that it ended for me. Do you hear me? _I will not allow it!_"

There was only one way. It was just something that was destined to happen. Ever so gently, like a hummingbird's caress, she pulled aside the long flowing hair and kissed the nape of the tall girl's neck. It was not cold in the warehouse, but Honey Lemon was beginning to shiver.

In some ways, it was not even a fair contest. Momakase knew both Honey Lemon's body and her mind in a way that even the young girl did not. She took the finger of her right hand and placed it on the young girl's thigh, just above the knee, and began to work her way up. Gently, slowly, just the tip of the nail. Flicking here, touching there, stimulating nerves in just the right sequence.

Honey Lemon began to shiver. Goose bumps were rising on her shoulders. Baby fine hairs stood on end.

The mistake that most people make is to go for the gusto. But Momakase was wiser than that. She was going to tease, please, and take her time arousing this girl until she begged and pleaded for release. Only afterward would they be able to come to some kind of understanding. Once again, she took a moment to savor the sweet young body – so inexperienced and so full of promise. Momakase was determined to do her penance. She would complete this more than pleasant task if it took all night.

"I am so sorry," she whispered once again, her own excitement building, "but I need this as much as you do."

She concentrated on Honey Lemon's belly now. The young girl was very ticklish in this area. Knowing fingers danced a dance of love, stimulating the girl just to the point of outright laughter, then backing off just prior to the explosive release. The girl was breathing heavily now, twitching, almost gasping for air, and, against her will, began to moan softly.

Each part of the young body willingly surrendered to the older woman's tender ministrations. Breath blown softly across a wet nipple, a tongue expertly teasing a belly button, hair drawn sensually across the inner thighs.

"Don't hold back. Don't try to resist. This...is for your own good..."

#

"Are you all right?" Obake said, voice as deadpan as usual. "You look exhausted."

Momakase was disheveled and baggy eyed. "I had a most tiring evening. I would guess that I will need at least a week's worth of bed rest and plenty of fluids in order to fully recover."

"Yes." He said, smugly. "It was special, wasn't it."

Momakase came to a sudden realization.

"You...were..."

"Of course I was. That, my dear, was the single most stimulating thing that I have ever experienced. I would not have missed it for the world. After all, who do think sent that robot to your aid? I am the only one other than Tadashi, Hiro, and Granville who have actually had a hand in programming the thing. I hope you finally realize how different we are from they – heroes and the villains – both have their strengths and both have their weaknesses.

"You were riding us..." Momokase said. "...and we never even knew that we were putting on a show. I am not sure that I like that idea."

"I told you, did I not, that your new circumstance would change your life forever. There is no escaping me just as I could not possibly escape from you. We are wedded together and there is nothing save death that will ever part us. If that time ever comes..." He said the next almost casually, "…use those blades of yours. I only ask that you make it quick."

The thought genuinely shook her. She walked firmly over to the damaged man and put her arms around him. He was as stiff and unresponsive as ever. But she did not care. Sex, sensation, friendship, and love were all very different things.

In Obake, she had finally found them all!

The End


End file.
